Surprises
by kamikazecat
Summary: Incredibly short shoujo ai ReiMinako fic. Why is Rei in the middle of the park alone? And where the hell is Minako!


A/N:  
Okay, so i like Rei/Minako too. My favorite remains Rei/Usagi, but hey. I write what comes to me. This is short, and pointless, so enjoy! And reviews are appreciated. Although, if it's a bad review, then please pass. I'll get the idea if no one reviews.

**Surprise**

There was something not right about her surroundings, she just knew it. Call it warriors instinct, call it sixth sense, but she just knew that something was off.

Acting as casual and unsuspecting as she could, she turned in a slow circle and scanned forested area that surrounded her. Nothing out of the ordinary. She didn't catch any movement in the bushes, or any flitting shadows in the cover of the trees. There were no glowing eyes watching her. There was nothing that gave any indication that she was not alone.

And that was what worried her.

As far as Rei was concerned, when it looked as if everything was peaceful and perfect, that usually meant that it was the exact opposite.

Taking another step down the park path, Rei sighed. Was it only this morning when she had been curled snugly in her bed?

And, why was it that she was now wandering aimlessly through the darkest part of Juuban park?

Oh yeah. Because Minako had asked her to.

And, Kami help her, she would do anything for her Minako.

Grumbling at her weak will whenever it came down to denying the Senshi of Love, Rei sat down heavily on a park bench. No one was around, seeing as this part of the park was never used by everyday city dwellers, so Rei was utterly alone in the middle of the most forested section of the park. Only tiny glimmers of sunlight could be seen through the trees, a small reminder that it was only half past noon in the real world.

Sighing, Rei blew a stray strand of raven hair out of her eyes only to have it fall right back. A frustrated growl escaped her lips as she started to talk out loud to herself.

"If something's gonna attack me or jump out at me, it better happen soon. I'm not waiting all day, even if Minako DID ask me to." Even as she said it, she knew it was a damn dirty lie. She would wait all day, simply BECAUSE Minako asked it of her. She just hoped that whatever the blonde had in mind would come to pass sooner rather than later. Rei was getting bored and anxious.

Another ten minutes passed in utter silence and tranquility, and Rei felt herself starting to nod off despite the discomfort of the bench digging into her back. She let her eyes close and tilted her head back, letting the fatigue she suddenly felt slowly take over.

She was snapped back into consciousness by a sudden warmth on her nose.

Opening her eyes, she was met with a bright orange light. Blinking a few times, she sat up, the light and warmth leaving her nose and fluttering away into the darkness of the forest path. Rei squinted up at it, realizing that it was a butterfly made out of pure light and energy. It glowed with a brightness that Rei found very familiar.

Another burst of color caught her eye, and she turned to find another butterfly fluttering up to join the first. Turning again, she saw another, and another. Soon the one butterfly had been joined by dozens, and then what seemed like hundreds. All of the little energy forms gliding and swooping in the dark around Rei's head, one or two occasionally alighting on the miko's shoulders or hair, sending a bit of warmth into Rei's skin wherever they touched.

The Senshi of Fire stood and lifted her hands into the air, inviting more of the creatures to land on her skin. Laughing, she started to slowly spin, letting herself get lost in the comforting feeling of warmth and light that seemed to wrap around her.

A light voice interrupted her enjoyment, but did nothing to detract from it.

"So… What do you think?"

Slowly turning her head, Rei found Minako standing sheepishly next to the park bench the miko had just been sitting on.

Stepping forward, Rei smiled. "You did all of this?"

Minako gave a shy nod and lifted a hand palm up. After a moment of silence, an energy butterfly appeared and fluttered up and away.

Rei's smile turned into a grin as she reached out and tugged Minako into a loose hug. "It's amazing. Thank you."

Slender arms wrapped around the raven haired senshi's waist and the blonde buried her face into Rei's neck. "Good. Because it took me forever."

Rei could only let out a happy laugh as she kept a tight hold on her girlfriend and watched the butterflies continue to rise into the air.


End file.
